Temptation
by Miko Piko
Summary: Zack is unable to resist temptation whilst sharing a tent with Cloud. Unable to keep his hands to himself, Zack opens up a new relationship for him and the blonde. Sexual tensions arise, but can they resist? This is yaoi, set in Crisis Core.
1. Chapter 1

TEMPTATION

Welcome, potential readers. This will be a fanfiction consisting of the pairing Cloud/Zack. I may also add other couples later on. It will be full of smut, pervertedness, angst, humor and lots of sexual tension! This will hopefully satisfy any fantasies you have about the couple. Set in Crisis Core times, it begins with the pair of them sleeping together in a one-man tent. Things happen, things which shape both their future and relationship.

~Enjoy~

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Zack shuddered against the bed sheets.<p>

He could feel the self-discipline slowly drain away, arms by his sides, glued to his body. His hands itched to reach out and satisfy his needs, but were firmly kept down, fists clenched tightly.

It was the worst possible case scenario.

Cloud Strife was lay before him, those gorgeous eyes gazing into his. The tension between them was unreal, nothing like Zack had ever experienced before. His tongue rolled out onto his lips and licked hungrily at the dry skin.

He cursed pride for being such a burden.

The two of them had been forced into a one-man tent, to escape the cold of Icicle Inn. Zack had immediately requested to be with Cloud, as he felt the most comfortable in his company. He had not expected this scenario, however. The tent was barely big enough for one person… let alone _two._

It had been an awkward moment, turning away from one another as they scrambled beneath the bed-sheets. They had tried to shield themselves from one another, but it had been inevitable. In the end, they were forced to clamp tightly together, bodies thrusting against one other.

Zack had scarcely been able to silence the whimper that escaped his lips.

He could feel _everything._

The toned stomach pushing against his chest felt like heaven. It had been hard not to roll his eyes into the back of his head. Cloud's gorgeous face was placed right before his, to the point that he could feel the breath against his cheek. That was all too difficult to deal with.

But not _the_ most difficult to deal with.

Their bodies were positioned in such a way that they locked into place. That meant that every part of them was aligned. Each piece of their body clashed together and left nothing hidden, nothing to the imagination. They were able to explore even the most dangerous of places.

Or _the_ most dangerous place.

Zack thanked Shiva that it was cold; at least the temperature was doing something good. Now wasn't the time to get wound up, with his arousal pushed firmly against Cloud's. The Shinra Uniform could hide the embarrassment slightly, but didn't completely conceal the secret within.

It made it impossible to fidget, for every nerve in their bodies would spasm in both delight and shame.

Cloud was slowly turning blue before him, body shivering and teeth chattering. His arms wrapped around his stomach at an attempt for warmth, but did nothing. He was afraid to request for more of the sheet, he was afraid to move, he was afraid to even _complain_.

Zack could see how much his friend was suffering.

"Are you alright?" he choked, words coming out worse than he expected. "S-Sorry, you okay?" he repeat, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Cloud shook his head. "I've never felt so cold in my life. Nothing is helping me get warm."

Zack bit his lips.

The worst escaped his mouth before he even considered them.

"Come closer then," he purred, throwing his arms around the trembling blonde. "Can't have you turning to ice, can we?"

It was a bad move.

A very bad, bad move.

Cloud tensed beneath him, his signature embarrassment kicking in. The strong arms of his friend wrapped around his smaller figure and held him in a tight embrace. He trembled against him, feeling somewhat relieved that Zack was trembling too, even worse than himself.

Little did he know, it was for the entire wrong reason.

Zack _was_ shaking against the blonde, but it had nothing to do with temperature. The nervousness was slowly overtaking the chill. He tried to stop it, but physically couldn't manage it. The warm breath from Cloud was now tickling against his neck, sending every nerve into sudden overdrive.

He bit his lips until the point of drawing blood, desperate to keep the groan from escaping his mouth.

Cloud stayed rigid as they clumsily they lay there, gazing at the tanned skin before him. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. There was no way he could move himself into a more comfortable position, but he also knew that he wouldn't get to sleep like this. Not when Zack was so close to him.

The man was trembling and shaking against him, but gave no sign of being displeased with their new positioning. Cloud could tell that he was equally tense, though.

This was supposed to be a father figure moment. Why did Zack seem so frightened?

Cloud watched in awe as he breathed heavily against the guy's neck. Each breath caused the skin to raise and cover in goose bumps. It was intriguing to watch. Completely and utterly innocent. He even found himself blowing on it intentionally, watching for the goose bumps to reappear.

Anything to avoid eye contact with his friend, anything to pass the time.

"Ngh!"

The moment of comfort quickly passed and Cloud felt himself be jolted backwards. Zack's hands still clutched at his body, but pushed him backwards in sheer horror. Cloud had felt the body spasm against him; something had clearly sparked off a sensation. What had he done wrong? Zack looked physically frightened.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, his heart thudding against his chest. "What's wrong with you?"

He had blown it.

Zack knew that he had blown it.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, turning his gaze away from the blonde. "I shouldn't have forced you to get so close to me."

Cloud shook his head. "Why are you apologizing? You were only trying to keep me warm."

The awkwardness had slowly been replaced with confusion.

Zack stared down in terror at his baffled friend, waiting patiently for him to piece the puzzle together. It seemed Cloud's innocence was shielding him from the obvious scenario. He couldn't bear it anymore; it was just too damn difficult.

How could he resist such… _perfection_?

"I'm sorry…" he repeated, shuffling back towards the blonde. "Gaia, I'm so damn sorry."

Cloud watched in bafflement as Zack crawled back into the cover, nearing towards him. The movement was entirely different this time, though. The friendly and brotherly touch was gone. Cloud no longer felt safe and protected, nor did he feel at risk or fear. But something was different.

The look on Zack's face had turned ravenous.

Gloved hands clutched nervously at his clothing and drew Cloud back towards the cover. It wasn't until his stomach rippled that he realised _where _exactly Zack had began touching. There was no longer a grip on his back, cradling him to comfort. There was no longer a hand placed firmly against his side.

The man had began _caressing_ his stomach…

"Stop me…" Zack begged, digging his head into the blonde's shoulder. "You _have _to stop me..."

The blonde squeezed his thighs together, making no attempt to wriggle away.

… It wasn't supposed to feel this good!

"I can't," Zack gasped, hands gliding down the trembling body. "I'm so sorry, I can't..."

He paused directly above the blonde's crotch. "Gaia, please."

Cloud wasn't entirely sure how to react, this had all happened way too fast! It hadn't been expected! He knew he should pull away from the man, but found himself unable to. His body ground against Zack involuntarily, loud moans escaping his lips.

Too confused to embrace it, but too pleasured to ignore it.

"Forgive me," Zack whispered in his ear, grunting as he flicked at the zipper. "I can't stop..."

Cloud couldn't bring himself to resist.

... But in the end, he didn't have to.

"Ugh."

The blonde whimpered at the loss of contact; Zack quickly drawing away from his crotch, placing a hand instead onto his blushing cheek. It was both a relief and a disappointment to him. Cloud gazed at his friend with bewildered eyes, watching in awe as Zack's flashed in excitement. There was shame flickered across that face too, one of which Cloud had never seen so strong.

What did he fear so much about him?

"I'm sorry," Zack choked, his thumb brushing against the blonde's jaw line. "Forgive me for not being able to stop."

Cloud frozen in both horror and anxiety, gawping as the man neared once more towards him. Those lips were puckering, leaving no question as to what was about to happen. The fire returned to his stomach, which he tried to ignore, but could not. He was too tired to consider his actions. It seemed right to just… _go with his feelings_.

His own body moved forward and his lips edged towards Zack's mouth.

The tension was far too powerful, surging between them as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Eyes…

Eyes…

Cloud stopped in his tracks. "Wait."

He gawped at the man before him, unsure whether his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. Only seconds ago, were they about to do something incredibly risky. Something which would undoubtedly changing everything. It seemed almost impossible to believe that Zack... _had fallen asleep_.

... Zack had fallen asleep.

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did Zack really fall asleep, or was he just avoiding the possibly fatal moment? ;)<strong>

**Don't know if I'll continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

TEMPTATION

Now we hear from Cloud's POV you beautiful people, you. Thank you to anyone that reviews this and takes the time to give me feedback. This fanfic will slowly get more and more dirty, more and more complex, more and more wonderful. Anyway, what's more tension that being squashed together in a tent? - Dedicated to Caitlin!

~Enjoy~

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Cloud couldn't remember his body ever feeling so tender. He blinked a few times, readjusting his eyesight, before carefully stretching out his aching limbs. The first thing that caught his attention was his watch, flashing impatiently up at him. He groaned once his eyes caught the time, cursing himself for waking up so quickly. It had only been an hour since he'd dozed off!<p>

He screwed his face up in confusion, his head throbbing. The sound of Zack breathing next to him didn't even remotely startle him. Nor did the bubbles of nerves and excitement still exploding through his stomach. He tried to clench his thighs together, the previous sensation stronger than ever, before furrowing his brows up in confusion. Cloud couldn't bring his thighs together…

… Because they were already wrapped around Zack.

"!"

Cloud's eyes widened, his body tensing up in shock. There was no way he could make any quick movements, but how was he supposed to stay in this position? He was wrapped, no, _draped_ around Zack! He didn't want his friend to wake up to this. It was unintentional!

"Gaia why," he gasped, unfolding himself from the sleeping man. Zack grunted softly from the movement, his body fidgeting in response. The blonde temporarily stopped breathing, ready to have a heart attack, before realising that the man was still fast asleep.

Zack had begun breathing heavily, his nerves reacting to every sensation, regardless of not being awake. The warm panting escaping his mouth reached Cloud's arched neck, making him whimper in both pain and pleasure. He purred weakly at the light sensation and delicately slid his hand away.

Getting his thigh untangled was the harder bit. Cloud held his breath as he slid it down, brushing shamefully against rippling muscle. His mind instantly began to wander, his embarrassment kicking in, as he reeled in the feeling of skin upon skin.

_Stop it, _he thought angrily to himself. _What are you doing? He's asleep!_

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as he finally detached himself from the guy. It felt somewhat sad too, to be so disconnected, but at least it lowered the risk of being caught. He had never realised how clingy he was! Certainly realised how needy he was though, after the previous encounter that night…

How could Zack have fallen asleep on him like that?

His tongue rolled against the roof of his mouth, supplying dampness to the dried up tongue. Cloud was still trembling with nerves, even after the moment had passed. It had been almost too perfect. His feelings at the time had been mixed up and confused, so it seemed the perfect opportunity to clear them up. After all, Zack had been the one making the move on _him. _Even if he hadn't liked it, they could have still moved on from it, no blame on his side.

… But he _had _liked it.

Cloud sighed to himself. He had tried to be mad at Zack, tried to hate him for it, but in the end couldn't even be slightly irritated. However, he would still hold a grudge for a_ long_ time. Zack always talked about courtesy, and this was how he'd treated him? Left him for the temptation of sleep?

The blonde smiled sweetly down at the sleeping Zack. He blushed in embarrassment as his own actions, branding himself a pervert, but still did not attempt to look away. It was just too appealing to lie there and gawp. Zack was even more tempting in his sleep. There was also a hint of innocence in his face too, one which Cloud had never seen before.

One which he never thought he'd see again, after catching that hungry expression earlier…

His eyes unintentionally glanced down at Zack's open mouth. He wanted to feel shame, but was too busy licking his own neglected lips. Cloud wasn't usually one to be open and confident, especially when it came to romance, but he couldn't help but yearn to lean forward and satisfy his curiosity. He mentally begged for Zack to awaken, claw at his scalp and thrust their lips together.

It was when he moaned to himself without realization that he noticed what he had been doing…

… For twenty minutes.

Cloud quickly shot up, appalled at himself, scurrying his body out from beneath the covers. It was clear now that he wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon, nor would he be able to regain some willpower. He half cursed Zack for ever teasing him and messing with his emotions, before silently grabbing his Shinra coat.

"Zack…"

The memory of that hand hovering against his crotch returned, and before he knew it, Cloud was loudly uttering the Soldier's name.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing full well that the guy couldn't hear him. "But I really need some space right now."

The tent door was carefully unzipped and Cloud clambered out of it. He was greeted by the harsh cold air, but it was refreshing, it threw him back to reality. No longer could he gaze down at his friend; now the only thought in his mind was the temperature. He quickly turned his gaze away from the tent…

Before halting in his tracks.

"?"

Cloud felt a lump form in his throat, his heart hammering against his chest.

He listened closely for movement again, but failed to hear it the second time.

... Somebody had sighed behind him.

He peeked quickly back at the tent, more foolish than daring to take such a risk. It was impossible to actually peer into it, but the shadow of Zack Fair still rest against the tent. Cloud watched in surprise as the man scratched his scalp, shaking his head as he stared at the empty space. Gazing into the empty space.

"Boy oh boy…" he heard the man sigh.

Cloud couldn't decide whether to cry or scream. He had never felt so betrayed in his life.

It was probably a better thing that he walked off and left, before the actual realization hit him hard.

… Zack Fair had never fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The empty space beside him made his heart sink to the ground. The Soldier wondered what had spurred the guy to get up and leave. He assumed Cloud had been disgusted, appalled by his behavior. He had certainly recoiled after waking up, wrapped around him. Those 'careful' movements had been tense and frightened.<p>

Now that the lust and desire had faded, Zack couldn't believe he had been so selfish.

The wind hissed and screeched outside, but luckily didn't mask the sound of footsteps leaving the tent.

_Leaving_… thank Gaia. Zack wouldn't want to have to quickly dive back under the cover and pretend like he were asleep.

Cloud had been fooled by his act, right?

The amount of times he had almost cried out whilst 'sleeping' had been ridiculous. Cloud was a fidget, and that fidgeting certainly hadn't gone unnoticed. Zack had been tempted to break the act, politely ask the guy to stop enticing him, and close his eyes once more. It had been even more tempting to open his eyes and see the expression on Cloud's innocent face.

It had felt too good, with the guy across around him, purring in his sleep.

Zack exhaled loudly and threw the covers back around himself. He wondered whether Cloud would be returning that night, or more important, to the mission at all. What would have happened if he hadn't been able to control himself! He had almost slid underneath that zipper and assaulted the guy's length!

This wasn't good. Reminiscing wasn't getting him anywhere. It was just making him all the more worked up.

He peered once more towards the tent opening and listened out for any footsteps. The angry wind was the only thing he could hear, and Zack accepted the fact that Cloud had left. He was all alone, left only with his thoughts and his… _complication._

The sound of his zipper echoed across the tent.

It wasn't the right circumstances, and it certainly wasn't respectful to Cloud, but he couldn't stop himself and he couldn't be blamed for his actions. His head was thrown back in a moment of ecstasy and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. The only sound leaving his mouth was that of pure release, and before he knew it, all traces of guilt were gone.

The only thought of Cloud in his head, was one of pure filth.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'm so grateful for all your reviews! Please keep them coming! <strong>


End file.
